dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:AndyPoke14
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Dialgapedia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Alecran (Discusión) 01:59 23 nov 2009 bueno.... bueno esta bien si puedes hacer un torneo pero tienes k esperar si me dices de q va a ser te lo acepto de una vez ok? El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 10:20 pm hora Venezuela 22 nov 2009 (UTC) si esta bien el torneo pero no lo entendi bien xD pero me parece genial y puedo usar a todos mis iniciales� ???El Dios Del Espacio ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 1:43 pm hora Venenzuela 23 nov 2009 (UTC) :!Hola¡ Muchas gracias por crear ese torneo. Aunque debo decirte que las normas son un pelín complicadas, y el nivel exigido demasiado bajo. Estaría bien, por ejemplo que fuesen todos pokémon sin evolucionar al nivel 50 (por wi-fi el nível se ajusta a eso). Pero como quieras, lo has creado tu.� ;) --'Investigador Juan ' ~ ¿Tienes dudas? ~ Mis comentarios 14:55 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Torneo criador ¡Hola! Mucho gusto de conocerte, soy Pokemon shiny, aunque prefiero que me llames Shiny, bueno, al grano ¿Cuando empieza el torneo Criador? es que es para saber cuando será y saber si me podré apuntar porque mi router estará bien en... Bastante tiempo... ¿Podrías decirme? --Pokemon shiny 17:15 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Nombre (el que tu quieras, no importa cual): No entiendo esto. Equipo Pokémon: Pokémon 1: Mew Pokémon 2: Cyndaquil Pokémon 3: Pichu Pokémon 4: Eevee Pokémon 5: Snover Pokémon 6: Ninguno Te consideras: Principiante, Entrenador, Líder en entrenamiento, Maestro Pokémon, Líder de Gimnasio, Alto Mando, As del Frente o Campión Región (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn o Sinnoh): Sinnoh De 1 a 8, ¿Cuánto te darías?� : No entiendo esto. Color favorito: Blanco. Entrenador favorito (videojuego, anime, etc.): Polo (Pollo) xD. jaja. Re: lo de antes se me olvido la firma;: €l Bixo ¿¿Responderas?? Denys y 7. xD ya? Torneo Criador Bueno sobre el premio lo de las ballas raras lo dare yo tengo todas las ballas que existen en el mundo pokémon xD.-- €l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 23:08 11 dic 2009 (UTC) --__-_--- Creas un torneo y no tienes wi-fi? xD --€l Bixo ¿¿Responderas??Alcr 10:03 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye Una cosa, te costo mucho crear la imagen del torneo? Doh Se me olvido x completo los pokemon k te devia. A y me puedes acer uno para torneo cronometro esk nose. Y yo te preparo los pokemon. Conectate en el MSN a las 21:30 para k te los de.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? ola hola me gustaria saver cuando empesara el torneo mineral porfavor respondeme fortuna ABLO DEL TORNEO FORTUNA ola si pero la direccion de coreo electronico que esta ami no me sale no me puedes dejar tu coreo y por ahi te lo envio??--GALLADE 21:38 9 ene 2010 (UTC) datos..... los datos que pedias te los envie al coreo que estaba en la paigna del torneo fortunanos e si asi estara bien?? datos..... los datos que pedias te los envie al coreo que estaba en la paigna del torneo fortunanos e si asi estara bien??--GALLADE 21:48 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fortuna No tengo wifi.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 17:42 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Hora?? Oyes, el torneo fortuna es el 20 de febrero, ok, pero cual es la hora???...saludos..--Zenny 02:18 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Re:Unete al torneo fortuna No entiendo demasiado bien las reglas ¿Podrías explicarlas? Pokemon shiny 13:45 13 ene 2010 (UTC) OK, vale pero el correo no me va muy bien.¿Te digo la lista de esos 20 Pokemon? Pokemon shiny 14:23 13 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Apuntate al torneo terrorque los rotom te acompañen 14:26 13 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias Gracias po apuntarte aL TORNEO TERRORque los rotom te acompañen 14:51 13 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿Eres guatemalteco? Pokemon shiny 15:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC) No, solo preguntaba, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? me caes bien Pokemon shiny 15:44 14 ene 2010 (UTC) Pues, mi correo no va últimamente, creo que es problema del programa.¿ Para participar en el torneo Fortuna podría enviarte mi lista de 20 pokemon a tu discusión? Gracias Pokemon shiny 15:52 15 ene 2010 (UTC) =( Tengo un problemilla. Que mi code cambio y no puedo encender el juego, cuando quite el problema te aviso. Dew €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? ¡Vaya! El día 20 de febrero no puedo asistir Pokemon shiny 13:24 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Por mi, exelente Ese dia con esa hora no es problema para mi, cuenta con mi precensia, aunque es demaciado temprano y eso me gusta mas, como a que hora concluira el torneo???....saludos--Zenny 16:24 16 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Como creaste esta imagen: Archivo:Torneo_Fortuna.gifque los rotom te acompañen 12:32 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Me puedes ayudar??? Oyes, me puedes decir como le hiciste para que en tu firma salgan enlaces y con colores y esas cosas, esque me gusto bastante y me gustaria tener uno yo, porfas ayudame!!!!!.....--Zenny 03:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Perdón si he tardado en responder, pero ahora me han prohibido meterme en las wikis de pokémon de lunes a viernes. En cuanto a lo de la ciudad, ya estamos trabajando en ello mi aprendiz y yo, pero cualquier ayuda será bienvenida. Si quieres, también puedes ser mi aprendiz. Polo 14:11 22 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo ola tengo problemas con el horario, no puedo en la mañana solo desde la 1:00 PM GALLADE 21:55 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Asistencia Torneo Cronómetro El Torneo Cronómetro sera el 6 de febrero a las 22:00 sur de America 15:00 aprox., cae el sabado un dia perfecto para acer el bago. Bueno si puedes asistir ese día di en mi discusión que (Puedo Asistir a TC) para poder empezar el torneo sin problemas, si no puedes deves de poner (No Puedo Asistir a TC). Si no puedes asistir intentare cabiarlo pero eso tardará y alomejor no se lograra. '''El Munchlax sera repartido el sabado 30 de enero a la misma hora que el torneo.' Más información Torneo Cronómetro. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Muchas Gracias... Te agradesco tu ayuda....pero...tambien...los colores y esas cosa, yo soy pesimo en aplicar colores en todo, no se como se usan los codigos.....--Zenny 17:12 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma Firma en Gimnasio de Ciudad Dialga donde pone aprendices, por favor.Polo 17:19 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo gracias!!! Mil gracias, te lo agradesco mucho. Pues, quiero que diga (aparte de mi nick) un enlace que lleve hacia Zenny---[[Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado|Visitanos "Pueblo Bosque Dorado"]] 17:49 24 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno, bye Muy buen trabajo Has dejado Ciudad Dialga perfecta. No sé cómo agradecértelo. Y me gusta como suena "El Maestro del Tiempo Polo". Por cierto, ¿cómo has conseguido enlazarlo a mi página de usuario? Polo 19:44 24 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo torneo terror porfavor, ¿me podrias hacer una imagen para el torneo terror como LA TUYA?que los rotom te acompañen 21:42 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Me encanto!!!, me facino!!!! GRACIAS!!!!! Eres lo maximo, nadie me habia echo un favor tan grande!!!, estoy en una deuda permanente contigo!!!, yo sabia que te hiba a quedar bien, ya que tu eres un nato en la decoración, pero, no sabia que te hiba a quedar super bien!!!!!!!!!, mil gracias!!, no sabre pagartelo, pero ahora....como le hago para ponerlo en mi firma y hacer que enlace al Pueblo Bosque Dorado????....--Zenny 01:01 25 ene 2010 (UTC) La medalla Que tu posees, una de las que necesito, asi que queria saber cuando podiamos tener una pelea Usuario:Frnco14 12:04 26 ene 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo muchas Gracias Muchas gracias por todo lo que has creado Como muestra de agradecimiento, puedes crear locales en Ciudad Dialga y quedarte con la Avenida del Entrenador (Elite Angel 51 dice que pasa de ella y de ser mi aprendiz).Polo 15:49 28 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Wow Como te ha quedao la Avenida,¿Qué imagen es esa, me suena?. Como cambias el color de fondo?Quieres ser mi amigo?Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 08:42 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Te quiero retar a un combate 1 pokémon contra 1. S i gano ¿qué me das? si ganas mi medalla es tuya.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 10:53 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y obtendrás grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:21 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Maestro Hola te quiero reservar una batalla en el Domo y como no me gusta tener ventaja yo tambien te diré los pokémon que usaré: Archivo:Sprite_de_charizard.png Espero que la batalla pueda ser cuanto antes porque tengo ganas de retarte a un combate. Luego me dices tu código y como no te deseo suerte la vas a necesitar o no. Archivo:Lucario_OCPA.png Mil gracias por la firma!!! Como sea te hiba reportar que mi firma no me sale, pero esque ya me daba pena, pero muchisimas gracias....me ayudaste mucho, estoy en una gran deuda...en lo que te pueda ayudar solo dime.....saludos --El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:27 30 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: De pura curiosidad, mi lista de pokemones ya te llego??? Duda ¿Cómo pones el fondo de color de los artículos? Por cierto, ¿con qué pokémon te añado a mi lista de amigos?I´m shiny| 19:58 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Sala volcan Puedo ser el lider de la sala volcan, ya pongo las reglas yo.Carlox, el rey (bueno tampoco soy tan bueno) 20:14 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Sala Raíz Quiero ser el maestro de la sala mar(si la sala mar) lo del título era una broma. Me gusta como líder...Anibal.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 00:32 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Avenida del entrenador Deberias hace un Maestro Especial que sea de Acero Y Dragón no lo crees? por que yo quisiera ser ese xD y se puede que un usuario sea 2 maestro?Un Saludo --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 03:29 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Mansión La mansión te la he regalado para que edites el artículo a tu gusto y lo pongas a tu gusto. Y me gustaría que pusieras un fondo como el de Ciudad Dialga, pero de color rojo en el artículo Volcán. Polo 21:10 31 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Sala Dia Olle quisiera ser el Maestro de la Sala Dia--balo 03:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Maestro de la Sala Noche Hola Andy me gustaría ser el maestro de la Sala noche,para contactar conmigo pulsaaquí: Arasero01 17:29 1 feb 2010 (UTC) � También me gustaría que crearas una sala tipo Dragón y una tipo Hielo.Graciasthumb|Vas a cogerme miedo de lo competente que soy SIIIII Quieres un papel en mi pokenovela??es Angel y sus amigos en aventura.-Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:50 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Está bien, te pondré como...Ivisaur.Nadie sabe quien soy, por favor no clikes. 21:58 1 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo fortuna wenas soy del torneo aki te dejo la lista de los pokes k llevare: � 1.sceptile 2.tyranitar 3.garchomp 4.lucario 5.dragonite 6.gengar 7.gliscor 8.dugtrio 9.arceus(shiny asi k solo llevo 15) 10.lugia(tambn shiny) 11.deoxys 12.darkrai 13.blaziken 14.slaking 15.starmie � esa es la lista a y una pregunta se poden llevar pokes de evento? eske darkrai y deoxys son de evento Domo elemento Me gustaría que crearas una sala llamada Sala Prehistórica, en la que se usaran pokémon fósiles. Me gustaría poner al frente de dicha sala a otro aprendiz mío, Plumi. Polo 20:26 2 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Intercambio de Pokemon Hola Andy me interesa el Crobat que cambias, te puedo ofrecer: un Arceus,Smeargle,Electrike,Dialga,Palkia,Giratina,Steelix,Pinsir,Empoleon,Infernape,Torterra..... Si quieres saber los datos de algunos de ellos pidemelo en mi discursión.Gracias,Arasero01 20:29 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Vota en Usuario del mes. Polo 14:53 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Sala Fuerte Hola Andy soy Arasero01 20:10 3 feb 2010 (UTC) y he pensado en qué podrías haxer una sala Fuerte(Ya soy muy malo pa poner los nombres a las cosas) que se especialice en Pokemon Tipo Lucha,estaría bien. Por cierto Polo no me contesta con lo del intercambio, a ver si tu puedes contactar con él.Graciasthumb|left|Visita la sala Noche hola ¿cuando estara la imagen del torneo terror?que los rotom te acompañen 13:53 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Yo tambien estoy listo para la batalla, un 6 vs 6 o un 1 vs 1, son las normas. Pero ha esa hora no puedo.Yo 13:42 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Hice el 8º gym Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. ¿Podrías poner en la plantilla de medallas la mía? es la medalla Coraje Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.pngSoy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:30 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:48 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Equilibrio Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Equilibrio hoy a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora puedo Ahora puedo luchar contigo.Yo 13:30 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Nick:Larry CA:446924464981 Dame tus datos un 6 vs 6.Yo 13:36 6 feb 2010 (UTC) � Ok el mio es.......bueno todavía no tengo Wi-Fi--Lugia y Ho-Oh 14:40 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja a mi me lo dieron la semana pasado pero no me funcionaba y ahora tengo que esperar nosecuantotiempo.Cojo línea de otros Wi-Fis pero lo probé con un friend y no me funciono siempre que hablaba con el decía:Te has desconectado de la Conexión Wi-Fi --Lugia y Ho-Oh 15:01 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla murcielago No pasa nada.Solo han ganado la medalla Elite angel 51 y Vicyor Alfaro Rudilla Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Si quieres haora mismo 2 contra 2 batalla doble. Mi nik es Carlox Mi clave 1634-5031-2072 Escribe tu nombre en el juego A porcierto tu eres el lider de algun gimnasio Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Torneo Cronómetro Vale, ¿cuando es el combate? Mi código: '''1462 - 4114 - 4815' --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 22:35 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medallas de Gimnasio No es un poco ilogico tener un gimnasio que sea una sub pagina? a si ¡¡Por que crees que ise el Gimnasio de Ciudad Especial!! hay bueno tendre que ponerlo en madallas adicionales.--'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:11 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :A si cuando batallemos si te gano me dejaras ir para pelear contra Victor(Polo) ya que quiero retarlo xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:29 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala raíz Hola , me llamo Darkpalkia y me gustaría ser el maestro de la sala raíz, so especializado en Planta/Tierra. Respondeme en mi página de discusión.(En el buscador pones Darkpalkia y te sañdrá mi página de usuario y discusión. � Gracias. NO PELEAS Por favor,no te pelees mas por el chat porque puede ser que el ma$ter se vaya de la Wikia.Aqui no hay Ciencia Al Poder puedes hacer concursos Pokénovelas.....¿Que quieres arruinar esto?Por favor NO PELEAS aqui todos somos amigos¿OK?--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 21:12 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla y Pelea A pues entonces lo 6tendre que borrar y lo de la pelea no recuerdas que peleamos Houdoom VS Raichu! si te gano me dejaras ir contra Polo y por que? por que tu eres el unico usuario!.Un Saludo:'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:49 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :Dime cuando tienes wi-fi tiene que ser o miercoles o viernes o Sabado o Domingo --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 00:39 8 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ya entre --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 01:21 8 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Si, que bueno que haya ya los 8 gimnasios. Ahora creo que deberíamos hacer un alto mando. Por cierto, no me vencerás tan fácilmente,,, jajajaja Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:58 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla Bien, lucharé contigo. Polo 15:29 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Bien, puedo luchar contigo, pero, como maestro tuyo, me gustaría saber que tipo de pokémon usas. Polo 21:18 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Nueva Sala: Sala aérea Hola Andy soy Arasero01 14:05 9 feb 2010 (UTC) y me gustaría que hicieras una sala Volador para un amgio mío que pronto se hará de Dialgapedia. Podrías hacerlo?thumb Tempestaoscura ¿Podrías ayudarme también con la ciudad oscura? Polo 14:29 9 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Pase volador Ya se va a registrar se llama djgarsi y quiere que en el pase volador aparezaca o un Rayquaza o un Fearow.Arasero01 20:21 10 feb 2010 (UTC) djgarsi hola Andy soy Arasero01 17:02 11 feb 2010 (UTC) y mi amigo djgarsi ya se ha registrado dale el pase volador y si puedes ayudale con su página yo también le ayudaré porque le falta demasiada ayuda.thumb OLA ola, el quipo te lo tengo que mandar por coreo o asi como ahorita?? regis me interesan tu regis shinys te dare un deoxys por uno y tu propon otro por el otro--balo 02:23 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Nube Hola Andy soy Djgarsi 06:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) el amigo de arasero01 , arasero01 te habia dicho que me reservases la sala. ¿ Me puedes dar el pase volador de la sala nube? Djgarsi 06:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo elementos unidos hola Andy puedes hacer una sala de combate múltiple? Aquí lucharemos 2 vs 2. djgarsi y yo queremos hacer la sala del pajaro-sombra. Y contesta a nuestros mensajes! Arasero01 19:48 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hola puedo ser maestro de la sala nube lo siento lo siento pero me kitaron el ds y no se si podes atrasar la fecha de las batallas, por que voy a iniciar los examenes de trimestre la otra semana , avisame si puedes ok?GALLADE 20:36 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hola oye, me borraron mi partida del platino por reprobar un examen, y yo me queria inscribir en tu torneo y te queria preguntar si podias darme chance para aplazar el torneo hasta entre el 21 y 28 de febrero y guardarme un lugar que hongo, soy Ciberpokemon25 02:36 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Thanks Gracias por todo un saludo Djgarsi 19:55 13 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:24 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliz dia de San Valentin!!! Pasatela genial Andy (te digo esto porque en serio me caes bien), que te regalen muchas cosas de corazones, dulces, pasteles (rojos o rosas, que es el color que mas abunda en estas fechas), en fin, lo digo porque ayer (que todavia no era 14) me regalaron un monton de cartas y pastelitos!!!XP, en fin, saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:25 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Me gustaría concederte ese combate que querías, pero necesito que me digas de qué país eres (por la variación horaria). Polo 15:10 15 feb 2010 (UTC) � Torneo Celeste El próximo sábado dia 20 de Enero. El Cindaquil se repartirá el dia antes del torneo. Quien no se presente será expulsado de torneo como si hubiera perdido. Mira tu rival aquí...Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:27 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola tío. Me aburría y he creado el Pase Prehistórico y el Pase Nube para el Domo elemento Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:40 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Cuando puedas esta bien. Eso Pues lo de la lista no lo entiendo muy bien --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 17:43 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :20!!! O.O pues te los dire ahora --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 18:09 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagen ¿Cómo has hecho la imagen del torneo terror?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]] Cosas de lo mio 17:54 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :No, queria que me la hicieses para Ciudad Vista Oro, si puedes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'''Angel]] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 18:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Gif Esas imagenes las haces con que pograma? con fotoshop corel photo paint photoscape o con que programa? --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 18:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :a ya si puedes --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 19:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) � ... Puesss, claro que me presentare al torneo, lo que pasa es que no se si mi contrincante se presente...., yo nadamas puedo hasta las 3:30 pm de mañana (hora en México) y no se si acepte esas condiciones, me podrias ayudar????...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:40 19 feb 2010 (UTC) � :( Oye alomejor no puedo asistir ya k mi Wi-Fi esta bloqueado, xk mi PADRE cambió de ruter y, estoy en ello te avisare mañana si puedo seguir en el Torneo o no. Conectate en el MSN para k te lo explik mejor. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 10:53 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Pase Volador Me lo podrias dar ya? Es que me aburro mucho y no tengo nada que hacer. Es que querria modelar la sala y empezar a combatir el próximo fin de semana si puedo. Atentamente Djgarsi 12:27 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo Apocalipsis Lo siento si te has enfadado por que haya hecho mi propio domo, es no sabía que hacer así que pense hacer un domo, como mi amigo arasero hizo uno pues yo pensé hacer otro. Lo siento, si quieres una sala me lo dices o si quieres que te haga una para ti del tipo que tu quieras. Lo siento no te enfades conmigo. Darkpalkia 14:36 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Luchamos ahora? Sin legendarios, 6 vs 6.Polo 15:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fábrica ¿Qué?No lo entiendo¿Qué son Pokes rentados?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 17:19 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Andy, ya estoy listo Pero...como te digo los numeros de los pokemones que quiero???, por sierto, el Snorlax me gustaria que me lo dieras despues de la batalla con Jose....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:30 20 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo fortuna mi contrincante no pudo participar xd asi k paso de ronda no? ya able cn el me dijo k no iva a participar xk el wifi se le a roto ok y aora m toca contra alex?? pokemon que usare serian valen legend? cuantos? --'Dialga' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'''Palkia]]' 22:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Pues la del torneo fortuna XP --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 22:49 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Pues te los digo o que los mios? xD pues los numeros serian 1 17 5 11 9 y 6 --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 23:27 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Te dire no es por los que voy a poner 1)Dialga 2)Magmortar 3)Electivire 4)Infernape 5)Deoxys(shiny) 6)Rhyperior(shiny) 7)Empoleon 8)Roserade 9)Lucario 10)Milotic 11)Metagross 12)Salamence 13)Garchomp 14)FLygon 15)Shaymin 16)Gyarados 17)Darkrai y los numeros serian 6 3 11 y 16 Pero tienes el viejo o el nuevo? el nuevo esta en mi pagina de usuario --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 00:03 21 feb 2010 (UTC) me dejas participar en tu torneo fabrica--balo 00:29 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Rentar Pues quisiera rentar a Nidoking Staraptor y Rampardos --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 00:31 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :Yo a Tentacruel, Aerodactyl y Skarmory. Pero en la lista que diste no aparecen 51 Pokémon, como mucho 20. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 00:38 21 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ok esta bien :) y el snorlax me lo das cuando puedas :) --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 00:44 21 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Rento a Charizard,Salamence y Sceptile --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 01:16 21 feb 2010 (UTC) No logre participar :( Mi contrincante nunca aparecio, lo espere hasta las 3:45 pm y no llegò, me tuve que ir, ya que a mi familia la atrace mucho con el torneo, hasta se enojaron conmigo :(, en fin, me supongo que estoy descalificado, no????....como sea, un plaser--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:44 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Mis pokemones del Torneo Fabrica Oyes, quize apuntarme en tu nuevo torneo (que debo decir que si es demaciado interesante) y me gustaria elegir a estos 3 pokemones: Abomasnow, Charizard y Weavile. Espero que la fecha caiga en Domingo, que es el dia que lo tengo todo libre.....saludosEl Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:54 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fábrica O.k, quiero al Lucario al Swampert y al Alakazam, pero no puedo dar mi correo electrónoico, por favor si me pudiera apuntar sin el, me lo podeis decir en mi disc.¿Puedo?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | '''Cosas de lo mio]] 08:57 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Luchastes???... Contra Tacomon????[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 09:14 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Rentados Vale, ya los he pedido y los he puesto como rentados para que nadie más los pida. Aquí tienes la lista: * Gengar * Houmdoom * Tentacruel --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 11:22 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Él El esta descalificado, tu hiciste bien avisandole, sigues en el torneo.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | '''Cosas de lo mio]] 14:50 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Usuario del mes Me preguntaba si podías votarme en usuario del mes. Y oye, me gustaría reservar a Machamp, Drapion y Toxicroac. Polo 17:10 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por entenderme, mi familia no me entiende muchos problemas que tengo, me gustaria tener la batalla contigo, asi que GANA!!! :P, jajja, bueno, como el Charizard ya esta rentado cambia un poco mi equipo: quiero entonces a: Ursaring, Weavile y Honchkrow (creo que se escribe asi)....bueno...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:15 21 feb 2010 (UTC) renta pokemon torneo fabrica qiero rentar a snorlax froslass y a empoleon Pokewin 22:03 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Disculpa y Torneo Fabrica Te pido perdon por lo del torneo Celeste es que nunca podre luchar el sabado ni el domingo y espero que en el torneo fabrica no tenga que luchar el fin de semana pero si puedo de lunes a viernes--balo 04:07 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Usuario del mes ¿Podrías votarme? Es que iba ganando hasta que propusieron a Ángel y ahora me gana por un voto. Polo 12:42 22 feb 2010 (UTC) EYYYYYYYY EYYY COMO K PERDI????????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ME SALIO UN IMPREVISTO Y NO PUDE ASISTIR AL TORNEO PERO LO DIJE A TEO 93 QUE TE DIJERA K NO PODIA hola solo quiero decirte una cosa sobre el torneo fortuna...yo dije varias veces que jose no podia participar hasta nuvo aviso por que no tenia wi.fi donde estaba por favor dejenlo que participe inmediatamente por que la culpa no es del si no de ustedes que no leyeron mi mensaje la otra vez ....insisto si algo djenme un mensaje en mi discucion y miramos que se puede hacerTeRo :3 20:24 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Lucharas este fin de semana Porque al final Tacomon me ha dado motivos, y es que el solo puede ver a su mama una vez al mes y ese fin de semana tuvo que ir a verla, podeis luchar este finde semana cuando los dos os pongais de acuerdo.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 20:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC)PD:En usuario del mes votame a mi. en fin solo dejalo participar el quiere y puede a ti eso no te afecta en nadaTeRo :3 21:56 22 feb 2010 (UTC) pelea y pokemones de renta quiero a fligon,staraptor y a rhymperior te parece la batalla cuando--balo 22:30 22 feb 2010 (UTC) mtete en el wi fi--balo 23:10 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fábrica Yo quiero rentar el Nidoking, Altaria y Aggron Yo 02:16 23 feb 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias por la foto si quieres te regalo un pokemon de agradecimiento que los rotom te acompañen [[Archivo:Torneo Terror.gif]] 14:26 23 feb 2010 (UTC) vreo k no entendiste yo supuesta emnte perdi pero no fue asi por k no luche y avise y dije k avisaran ademas kiero inscrivirme en el torneo de la fabrica vreo k no entendiste yo supuesta emnte perdi pero no fue asi por k no luche y avise y dije k avisaran ademas kiero inscrivirme en el torneo de la fabrica Clonar Veo que buscas alguien para que te clone pokes, este vídeo te ayudará: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDfZX46ekrU A mi me sirvio.Suerte.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 21:15 23 feb 2010 (UTC) por cierto ¿quieres un personage en fantasmalandia Valla...ganaste¡¡ Al parecer voy contra ti..., creo que ya haz de conocer mis horas libre (los sabados: de 10:30 am hasta las 4:00 pm y de 7:00 pm hasta las 11:00 pm, hora de México) el unico problema es que desconosco la diferencia de horario, que horas serian para ti en esas horas, o mejor dicho, puedes en esas horas???...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:27 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) TF.gif Hola ANdy, como hiciste eso de TF.gif, en que parte¿?¿? Me gustaria saber porque lo tengo que hacer para el gym lunar!! Saludoss!!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 01:01 25 feb 2010 (UTC) rampardos-skarmory-magnezone Hola Como estas, quiero rentar a Ninjask, a Mamoswine y a Hyppowdon Saludos Franco ¡¡¡Perdon!!! Es qué ese dia no puedo estar disponible a esa hora. Arceus3 15:35 26 feb 2010 (UTC) OLA SI ESTA BIEN PERO NO PUEDO LUCHAR LOS DOMINGOS, ENTRE SEMANA POR LA TARDE. MI QKIPO ES: DARCRAI, SEVIPER, SEVIPER, GARDEVOIR, GARDEVOIR, GALLADE, MILOTIC, MILOTIC,TOGEKISS, TOGEKISS(SHYNY), MISMAGUIUS, SEPTILE, DARCRAI, BLAZIKEN, ARCEUS, SPIRITOMB.--GALLADE 18:58 26 feb 2010 (UTC) OLA OTRA VES XD SI EL SAVADO SI PUEDO PERO SOLO ESTE ENTONCES SI ACLARO LA ORA CON MI COMPETIDOS O K? PARA RENTAR PARA EL TORNEO DE LA FABRICA QUIERO ESTOS: WEEZENG, BRONGSON, STEELEX, VANETE, ABSOL, GLALIE--GALLADE 18:58 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Aaaa, acabo de leer tu mensaje y veo ke solo puedes hoy...para el torneo....y puesss yo puedo hoy hasta las 7:30 pm (hora mexicana) no se a que horas sean por alla, esque hoy tengo un XV años!!! (mi 9° quince), y tengo que estar listo para las 8:00 pm....haci ke...ke dices????? puedes???...esperare tu respuesta..saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:59 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Exelente, yo tambien puedo en este momento...mis numeros ke kiero son (bueno es ke no me acuerdo si sera de 6 vs 6, ó 4 vs 4) 3, 9, 12, 17, 13 y 19 (si es una batalla 4 contra 4 entonces toma encuenta los primero 4 numeros, si es de 3 entonces los primeros 3, etc) bueno, te espero en la sala Wi-Fi--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:21 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Pd: Como ke almorzando....es de mañana todavia??? Me impresionas Tu Slaking realmente es poderoso...vencerme a 2 de mis pokemones con un Giga Impacto es algo de lo ke se debe admirar..bueno, perdi :(, no se en ke lugar kede pero bueno, esperare anciosamente otra batalla contigo de revancha....saludos y suerte con tu otro torneo.--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 22:32 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Tengo que comunicarte que... ¡Ángel y yo ya somos administradores! Polo 20:15 28 feb 2010 (UTC) entra en usuario del mes Te llevaras una gran sorpresa que los rotom te acompañen [[Archivo:Torneo_Terror.gif]] 14:31 2 mar 2010 (UTC) 14:30 2 mar 2010 (UTC) pon esto en tu usuario quieres rentar al rotom que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 14:41 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :( No me has incluido en tu lista de amigos :( I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 15:05 3 mar 2010 (UTC) C.C.P Has de comunicarle al encargado del CCP, el Pokémon a clonar I Love Shinies - Visit Us! 16:13 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Como estas,gracias por usar el C.C.P soy Frnco14 y te queria comunicar que se me paso algo, solo debes colocar el pokemon que quieres que se te clone, no olvides poner si es shiny...ya sabes, seras el segundo en ser atendido por lo que tendrás que esperar 1 o dos días, gracias por tu comprensión, ah algo mas, si desde ya me quieres agregar de una vez solo mira mi pag. de usuario ahi esta mi codigo y mi nick es Franco. Saludos Franco 11:22 3 mar 2010 (UTC) me refiero al torneo fabrica Lo del rotom que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 21:53 3 mar 2010 (UTC) No gracias a ti,por usar el C.C.P y si maximo 5 clones Franco 16:56 3 mar 2010 (UTC)Saludos